1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the general field of storage and delivery of ordered items. More particularly, the invention pertains to an efficient method for handling the bulk delivery of articles from a depot into an automated article storage and retrieval system at a centralized article pickup location.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has provided tremendous opportunities for the sales of products in the retail business. Consumers can easily go online using a computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), or even a cellular phone, and readily access a plethora of web sites that offer a wide range of products. Notwithstanding the fact that online businesses can offer lower prices to consumers because of lower overhead costs, consumers and retailers can be disadvantaged by the cost associated with shipping and handling. For example, the effective cost of ordering a bottle of shampoo and a toothbrush which might cost $4.00 could be $9.00 due to the cost of shipping and handling. As a result of the added cost of shipping and handling, it is currently impractical to order low cost items unless the cost of shipping and handling can be significantly reduced. Even for higher priced items, the shipping and handling costs associated with each order can be tolerable for an occasional purchase, but are prohibitive when added up across the frequency of purchase a consumer normally makes.
In order to reduce the cost of shipping and handling, more efficient methods and systems of delivery are required. In current delivery methods and systems, ordered items may be picked at a retailer's fulfillment site in batches, but each order is handled in a singular manner. A recipient of a product may place an order to a retailer. The retailer accepts the order, packages the ordered item and then ships the package along with other packages via a package delivery service. Once the package delivery service picks up the package from the retailer, the package is usually taken to an initial distribution center where it is sorted according to the destination address of the recipient. It will then be shipped by air, land or sea to one or more distribution centers where it is resorted every time. Once the package reaches the distribution center that services the recipient locale, the package will be transported on a delivery truck, along with other packages to be delivered in that local area, to the customer-specified address of each package on the delivery truck, until the delivery truck reaches the customer-specified address of the recipient's package for final delivery.
Inherent in these delivery and handling processes are numerous inefficiencies that in the end, result in increased cost. Firstly, the packages of ordered items are packed inefficiently for the entire distance that they are transported. This is due to the nature of trying to pack items of different shapes and sizes into a box or container that is large enough to hold all the items, with added packing materials to prevent the differently shaped items from damaging each other during transport. Secondly, packages are moved from cargo-carrying vehicles and packages sorting facilities a numerous amount of times as packages are distributed. The packages are moved from a delivery vehicle to a facility and vice-versa. At each point that a package changes hands when being routed through a package shipper's distribution network, it is resorted and grouped with other packages to fit onto the next cargo-carrying vehicle. This translates to an increased shipping and handling cost. Thirdly, each package delivered to its final distribution center has to be carried on an individual basis to the recipient's delivery address. The packages are delivered to recipient addresses on smaller cargo-carrying vehicles and can only be delivered during reasonably acceptable business hours. If the recipient is not available at the time of the attempted delivery, a package may either be left outside of a recipient's home where it is susceptible to theft, mischief, or weather damage, or it may remain undelivered until a further delivery attempt is made. The shipping cost is further compounded in instances where several attempts have to be made to finalize the delivery.
Analysts have predicted that the buying habits of mainstream consumers will change, in the near future, to one that is heavily dependent on the Internet. In addition to the inefficiencies described above, if and when this growth occurs, the current delivery methods and infrastructure will be vastly inadequate to accommodate this growth.
Given these inefficiencies, there exists a need to achieve more efficient methods and systems for delivering packages.